1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to form images using yellow, magenta, cyan, and black (respectively referred to hereinbelow as “Y,” “M,” “C,” and “K”) developers, and light color developers, a white developer, or a transparent developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, high-quality electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, and multifunctional peripherals are required. In particular, demand for high resolution, fine and faithful color reproduction, extension of the color reproduction range, high clarity, and faithful gradation are increasing.
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses that form color images using four basic color developers (Y, M, C, and K), it is difficult to uniformly attach developer particles to dots having a regular electric potential without the developer particles spreading, and the image gradation corresponding to the dot density ratio of developer areas to non-developer areas is poor, thereby causing limitations in the resolution, color reproduction, clarity, and gradation.
General electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are suitable for printing text, but are inappropriate for printing pictures requiring high resolution, faithful color reproduction, high clarity, and faithful gradation.
On the other hand, image forming apparatuses such as inkjet printers use approximately 11 or 12 color liquid developers, and thereby can obtain images having high resolution, faithful color reproduction, high clarity, and faithful gradation.